


In Your Arms

by thedungeoncat



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedungeoncat/pseuds/thedungeoncat
Summary: Okay so I originally posted this like a year ago over at tumblr, buuut I'm kind of working on several different things right now and didn't want to wait to post something? So here's this... thing. Enjoy. :)





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I originally posted this like a year ago over at tumblr, buuut I'm kind of working on several different things right now and didn't want to wait to post something? So here's this... thing. Enjoy. :)

You paced the length of the hotel room, anxiously wondering where in the world he was. He said he was just going a few blocks over to the next hotel to see his brother, but it had already been an hour since he’d left. He had also told you to wait for him here, saying you needed to lay low, since Shoreline forces had occupied the city the previous day. Not that you couldn’t handle yourself well enough if you ran into trouble, but you couldn’t leave, afraid that you might miss Sam on his way back. So here you were, pacing around his empty hotel room.

You could definitely tell he’d been living here, for a couple weeks at least. Several of his shirts and jeans littered the floor, most of them covered in mud. You attempted to clean things up a bit, or at least get them up off the floor, when you were interrupted by the jingle of keys as the door of the room was unlocked. You turned to face Sam as he walked in, letting out silent sigh of relief.

There he was, finally. Safe.

“Hey.” He said, tossing his keys onto the small desk against the wall, while taking a seat on the edge of the double-sized bed. He gave you a tired smile before resting his elbows on his knees, and burying his face in his hands.

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit.”

He continued to mumble, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Is…is everything okay?” You asked, taking a seat on the bed beside him. You sat just close enough to smell him, a faint scent of cologne, and earth. You realized he was filthy, and his shirt stuck to his body like a second skin, drenched in sweat. You were also sitting just close enough to notice how toned and finely built he was underneath said shirt. His body language told you he was definitely upset about something, his chest rising and falling rapidly. The rhythm brought back memories of you resting your head on his bare chest, both of you panting for air, but you quickly pushed the thought to the back of your mind.

Bringing your attention back to the present, he replied.

“Yeah. Yeah everything is fine.” He was quiet for a few seconds.

“Actually, no. Everything is not fine, it’s bad.”

Your stomach clenched a little.

“What happened? Did someone get hurt? Is Nate okay?”

“Yeah yeah, he’s fine. I mean, no- Nate- his wife was here. Tonight.” He straightened up a bit, then leaned back on the bed, propping himself up with his elbows. He looked at you.

“It was bad. I mean… she was really upset. I’ve never seen Nathan so… defeated.” He stood up from the bed, a little to fast and let out a shaky breath. He swayed a little, and you almost jumped up to steady him.

“I knew I shouldn’t have brought him back into this. I knew it.”

His left hand was on his hip, his right gripped tightly in his dark sandy hair. You opened your mouth to speak, but he was already saying something else.

“I just… I just… I needed him. I needed him to help me, you know? But this? God but this… this was so stupid. Stupid stupid stupid.”

You moved to the far edge of the bed, reaching out for him. You gently took his left hand in yours.

“Hey…” You said softy, pulling him back down to sit beside you. You were much closer now, your thigh touching Sam’s. Still holding his hand in yours, you rested them on your lap. Sam was looking at the floor, a blank stare on his face. His breathing had calmed, almost to normal.

“Everything’s gonna be fine, okay? I’m sure Nate can handle himself.” You tried to sound optimistic, but it wasn’t working because Sam was still staring at the wood floor, quiet. You squeezed his hand.

“Sam, Sam look at me. Please.”

It took a few seconds, but it seemed to finally register to him what you were asking. He shifted his weight on the bed, turning so he was facing you, tucking one leg underneath himself.

He looked at you, his eyes a little wet, full of frustration, hurt, and fear.

“We’re so close to finding Avery’s treasure… we’re so close, and I can’t ask him to keep going. Not after this.” His gaze dropped back to the floor, and when he looked back up to you, the only thing you could see in his eyes was pain.

“What if he can’t forgive me?”

You searched his eyes again, looking for anything else but what you saw, and when you couldn’t find the words to comfort him, you did the only thing you knew would. Bringing your free hand up to cup the side of his face, you gently pulled his head closer to yours, until your forehead touched his. And then, closing your eyes, you kissed him.

It was slow, sloppy, and a little awkward, and after a few seconds you both pulled out of it, but Sam surprised you and immediately came back in, his hand leaving yours to rest at the back of your neck, and the other bracing himself on the bed. You tried to gasp, but he didn’t give you any time. The kiss was hard, and full of want. The longer it went on, the more greedy Sam got, his tongue pushing it’s way into your mouth, while his fingers twisted themselves in your hair.

You both gasped for breath in between kisses, and in less then a minute, Sam was moving again, lifting his free hand from the bed and grabbing your waist in an effort to pull you closer to him. You both fell onto your side, all arms and legs as you tried to kick off your shoes without interruption. By this point, your hands were tangled up in Sam’s hair, and he groaned softy as his hands left your back, reaching down to undo his belt. It took him several seconds to get the thing undone, and you were more then happy to assist him with the buttons on his shirt. You got down the the last three, when Sam slipped his hands just beneath your blouse, his thumbs digging into your abdomen. You tried to focus on undoing the last button of his shirt when he slid his hand down the back of your jeans, making you gasp a little in surprise.

You finally got that last button undone, and you eagerly spread the shirt apart, revealing his bare chest. You ran your hands over him, all the way down to his hips, but on your way back up, you felt something unfamiliar. You brushed your fingertips over small, round circles. There were at least four or five of them, all bunched together, and with further inspection you noticed how hard and calloused they were.

Just as you realized what they were, Sam’s hands grasped yours, and he raised your arms up for you to fold around his neck. A few lower buttons of your shirt had already come undone as Sam slid his hands back underneath, this time moving up, stopping at your rib cage, and moving around to your back. His fingers quickly found their way to the clasp of your bra, and after a few tries, it came undone.

You arched your back slightly, slipping your shirt off of your shoulders, your bra coming along with it. Sam immediately pulled you even closer, your bare chest against his as he raked his fingers down your back. You could already feel him beneath his pants as you fumbled to undo the zipper of his jeans.

“Dammit…” You breathed, your voice shaking just a little in frustration. Sam was growing impatient as well, and without warning, he rolled you onto your back, straddling you. His hands only left your body long enough for him to undo his jeans, stepping off to the foot of the bed to climb out of them. You took this time to quickly undo your own, and Sam waited for you to finish, pulling them off for you. In an instant, he was back on top of you, the both of you completely naked.

He nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck, as you locked your arms around his. He started to nibble at your ear, biting you softly, as his hands roamed every curve of your body. You couldn’t even keep track of where they were, he was moving so fast, until he cupped both of your breasts in his hands, his thumbs making small soft circles around your nipples. The heat and throbbing between your thighs grew stronger, and you moaned in agony, needing Sam to be in you. His hands had moved down to your lower back, and even further as he grasped your ass, squeezing gently. You began to grind your hips into his, causing you both to cry out in pure pleasure.

He suddenly pulled away from you, just far enough to look into your eyes. You stared up at him, losing yourself in his gaze. His fingers gently grazed your forehead, as he moved several loose strands of hair that had fallen in your eyes, tucking it behind your ear. His lips turned up in the slightest smile. In that moment, time seemed to slow down as he leaned back towards you, your lips meeting in the most passionate kiss he could ever give you.

Several hours later…

You breathed deeply as you began to wake, the cool breeze from the open windows filling the room. You could smell ocean water in the air, and you took several deep breaths, taking it all in. Sam was snoring softy, still fast asleep with your head resting on his chest. The rhythm of his breathing was calming, and you were content to be there laying next to him. You tilted your head back just slightly, to look at his face, your fingers tracing the small tattoo that ran down the side of his neck.

Sam let out a deep sigh, his arms wrapped around you and he pulled you into his side, hugging you.

“Good morning.” He mumbled against your forehead as he kissed it, his voice thick with sleep.

“Morning…” You replied, with the same tiredness in your voice. Sam’s eyes were still closed.

“Hmm. You get any rest last night? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you sounded tired.” He smirked.

You were about to come up with a witty reply, but just then a knock sounded at the door.

“Sam? Sam you in there?” It was Nate.

“Shit!” Sam swore silently as he jumped out of bed, grabbing his jeans and a t shirt from the floor. You sat up in bed, tucking the white sheet under your arms, covering yourself.

“I’ve got everything we need on the boat and ready to go, I just need the keys to your room so I can turn them back in.” He was silent for a few seconds.

“Sam? Are you there?”

Sam was just pulling his shirt on, as he grabbed the keys from the small desk he tossed them on the night before.

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming! Just give me a sec.” He answered back.

He turned to you and opened his mouth to speak, when you spoke up first.

“Be careful out there, because if you get hurt, I’ll have to kick your ass.”

His mouth closed, and he gave you one of his heart stopping smiles.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He laughed.

“Sam?” You asked.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He crossed the small room to stand beside the bed. He leaned down and kissed you deeply, his hands cupping your face, his fingers in your hair.

It was too soon when he pulled away, but what he said made it okay.

“I love you too.”

He turned to walk away, and when he reached the door, he turned back to look at you one last time, still smiling, as he walked outside letting the door fall closed behind him.


End file.
